Annoyance
by Romannntic Person
Summary: (Oneshot) "Sakura, stop doing that." "Doing what?" "Sticking your tongue out like that... It's annoying." SasuSaku!


**Author's Notes: Um... I don't even know where this idea came from. o.O I hope you guys enjoy though!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. :( Buuuut... This story does so, yeah... :)  
**

* * *

 _Annoyance_

It was another typical day. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Naruto was running late; probably making stuff up - like he usually did - and boasting to Konohamaru and his gang along the way. Sasuke's eyes were closed as he stood on the bridge that Team 7 always met for missions with his hands shoved - typically - inside his pockets. Sakura was - as usual - standing beside the emotionless boy, pondering what to say to break the silence.

Turning to face the silent boy - young _man_ \- the medic nin frowned. Straightening up, she combed her fingers through her short pink locks and placed a bright smile on her face. "So Sasuke-kun, how is it that you always arrive here earlier than any of us? Today, I woke up at exactly four o'clock and practically ran the whole way in hopes of getting here before you." Sakura smiled when she saw the left corner of his mouth quirk up in a small smirk after she had finished talking.

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head to face her, onyx orbs locking on jade green. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she saw his smirk widen."Hn, maybe you need to wake up even earlier than that." The spiky-haired Uchiha replied in an almost playful tone, the sound of his deep and alluring voice sending shivers up her spine and turning her legs to jelly.

 _'Oh Kami, why does Sasuke have to be so attractive?!'_ Sakura thought as she trailed her eyes over his stunningly handsome features. She snapped out of her trance when his words finally settled in her mind. If she didn't know him any better, she would have thought that he was teasing her with the way he was smirking with his left eyebrow slightly cocked up.

"Or maybe... You're just not fast enough."

Sakura blinked. And blinked again. Sasuke never let an opportunity to brag about his speed slip away. _'Typical egotistical Sasuke...'_ She thought in annoyance. Not being able to take his smug smirk any longer, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and wondered what would wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

Sasuke found himself enjoying the way her bottom lip slightly stuck out as she glared half-heartedly at him, obviously offended by his 'insult'. The Uchiha was about to look away from her pouting face when her next action caught him off guard. The smirk was instantly wiped off of his lips when he noticed her pink tongue dart out of her parted lips as she stuck it out at him in a childish manner.

After a few seconds, she pulled her tongue back in. "I may not be as 'swift' and 'speedy' as the 'great' and most 'talented Uchiha Sasuke', but at least I'm here before that boastful Naruto and our lazy sensei who NEVER shows up on time!"

Sasuke let out an amused 'hn' and focused his coal black eyes ahead. Sakura rolled her green orbs and stood directly in front of him, causing her teammate to frown down at her in annoyance. She scowled when he simply ignored her and went back to staring in front of him. The medic nin cursed her height because it gave her a disadvantage when it came to blocking Sasuke's vision - and many other things - she barely reached his chin!

 _'Why are Uchihas' so gifted? It's not fair! They are tall and gorgeous and smart and strong and... Hot! Not to mention wealthy and... Ooh! Their kekkei genkai - the Sharingan!'_ Inner Sakura sighed dreamily.

"-you mind?"

Sakura blinked and looked up at her childhood love."Excuse me?"

"I said: do you mind? You're invading my personal space." Sasuke replied bluntly, his voice monotone as always, but with a hint of irritation.

The pink-haired kunoichi glared at him, before sticking her tongue out again and moving to stand by his side. Sasuke found that his eyes were fixed on that pink tongue of hers against his will. He never noticed the small sigh of relief that left his mouth when he saw her pull it back in. He was starting to become rather annoyed with Sakura's new childish habit.

"... Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Said female tilted her head to the side and stared at him in confusion when he said nothing else and ignored her, almost as though he hadn't even said anything! So she tried again. "Yeah?"

The dark-haired Uchiha gave her a quick glance, before looking away again. "... Nothing."

Sakura's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Crossing her arms across her chest, she let out a loud huff and snapped her head the other way... Not before sticking her tongue out at him once more.

"Sakura?"

She ignored him.

"Sakura, stop doing that."

"Doing _what?!_ "

"Sticking your tongue out like that... It's annoying."

Sakura felt her eye twitch and immediately spun on her heels to give him a glare. "Is everything I do annoying to you Sasuke?!" She purposely cut out the affectionate suffix.

Sasuke turned to look at her with unreadable onyx eyes. "Yes."

Sakura was about to start yelling at him but stopped herself when she got an idea. If he was so annoyed by her, then... She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, noticing his eyes narrow. "Ngh, nn, nnnn!" She made weird noises with her tongue and moved it in a circle, hoping to annoy him more.

Sasuke froze as he watched her tongue switch from going around in a circle, to swinging from side to side. "... Sakura, stop."

Sakura paused. "Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes at him mockingly. "Am I annoying you?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she continued waving her tongue out at him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke's dark eyes stayed focused on that pink tongue of hers no matter how much he tried to direct his gaze elsewhere. "I'm serious. If you don't stop that now-"

"You will do what? Kill me? I'm sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't be too happy to find out that her favourite student died at the hands of a former nukenin." The medic nin cut him off, smiling sweetly. She never knew annoying the Uchiha could be so much fun! She made a mental note to do this more often.

Just as Sasuke thought that she had stopped annoying him, she stuck her tongue out and giggled at his expression. "Sakura, I'm warning you..."

The pink-haired kunoichi ignored his so called 'warning' and continued giggling. She trailed her bright green orbs over his annoyed handsome face once more, before closing her eyes in satisfaction. He thought she was annoying before? He had no idea how annoying she could get!

Sakura froze when she felt something warm and _wet_ touching her tongue. Snapping her eyes open, she nearly fainted at the sight before her. _'Oh. My. God!'_ Her green eyes widened to the point of popping out when she realized that the wet thing was Sasuke's tongue! As soon as that fact settled in, heat rushed to her cheeks so fast, she was afraid that her whole face was going to burn!

When Sasuke's coal black eyes met hers, her face turned twice as red - probably resembling the tomatoes that he loved so much - and her heart was thumping so loudly in her chest, that for a second she thought it was going to jump out!

Poor Sakura could do nothing but blush and relish the feeling of his warm tongue rubbing deliciously against her own. She tried not to feel disappointed when he pulled away with half-lidded eyes and slowly pulled his tongue back inside his mouth.

Sakura was - embarrassingly - aware of her tongue still sticking out as she stared at him stupidly, but she just couldn't move her frozen muscles. He was going to probably think that she was keeping her tongue out because she wanted him to do THAT again - and as much as she did - the kunoichi didn't think she could handle her embarrassing reactions anymore.

Sasuke returned her stare, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a smirk. "Hn, next time I warn you not to do something, do as I say. That is... If you don't want something like that to happen." With a sexy smirk, the Uchiha turned to leave.

Sakura quickly pulled her tongue in and tried to control her crimson face and the butterflies flying wildly in her stomach. "Um, Sasuke-kun?" She bit her lip shyly, keeping her bright green eyes on the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his navy blue shirt.

A wave of nostalgia suddenly hit her as she was reminded of their younger genin days. When she would watch him walk away as she was doing now. When she was the weak girl with a huge crush on him that he always looked down on...

The dark-haired Uchiha shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his to the left slightly, indicating that he was listening.

"W-why did you...? You know?" Sakura blushed just thinking about what had taken place a few minutes ago. It was so... Unlike him. From what she knew about Sasuke, he hated physical contact, so then why did he...?

"Because... You're annoying." Sakura's head snapped up at the familiar words. Her eyes followed his movements as he turned around fully and focused those captivating onyx orbs on her face. Her heart skipped a beat when he gave her a smirk, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if the ending is bad and if there are any mistakes. I'm using my phone to update which totally sucks. :(**

 **I know the story was random, but a review will make my day! ;)**


End file.
